


who’s the real winner?

by macaroni_rascal



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_rascal/pseuds/macaroni_rascal
Summary: Basically, Mike plays a (sexy) game of I spy with Ginny and they both end up winning.





	who’s the real winner?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written many fics lately, finishing my undergrad and going back to full time work has taken up so much time but my brain is flipping back to writing mode, so there will hopefully be more fics coming!
> 
> Enjoy!

She wakes from her impromptu afternoon nap to whispered words and the feeling of soft, bristled hairs on her cheek. Ginny feels herself come more awake, her surroundings solidifying as she leaves the comforting dream world she’d been inhabiting only moments earlier.

Mike's low, gritty voice is moving farther from her, she feels him lift her hand and kiss the center of her palm then each finger. She tugs at his beard idly and feels his lips curve into a smile.

What is he saying?

".... something that is strong and one-of-a-kind," his kisses make their way up her right arm, soft and slow and loving and Ginny thinks maybe she's still dreaming because this feels too perfect to be real.

"Mmm, whatcha doing?" She mumbles, keeping her eyes closed in case she is still dreaming.

"I'm playing a game, Baker, and I'm winning," he's whispering, but the mirth is clear in his tone.

She has no idea what he’s talking about, but she’s far too comfortable and far too relaxed to inquire further.

"I spy with my little eye...something that is long and kissable," his whiskers tickle their way to her throat, where he licks and nibbles adoringly. She turns her head to the side and smiles at the sensation.

She really does love his beard.

"I spy with my little eye...something cute and dimpled," she feels him plant two kisses on either side of her cheeks, landing on her dimples when she smiles widely.

She likes this game too.

"I spy with my little eye...two somethings ample and soft," the sheet and blanket are gently pulled away like a soft wave lapping at her lightly. She shivers at the feeling, a feeling which only increases when his tongue begins making passes over the skin of her breasts, a hint of teeth scrape over her nipple and she can't help but arch her back into the sensation.

This is the best dream she's ever had. Her whole body is tightening in anticipation, she clenches her thighs together as the teasing path of Mike's mouth makes heat grow between her legs.

Ginny wants to move, wrap her arms around him and bring him back up to her lips but he's having fun with his game so she lets him continue.

"I spy with my little eye...something adorable and tickle-able," her stomach muscles clench as he runs his beard over her belly button, making her giggle lightly and run a hand through his hair.

He’s heading in a direction she can get behind.

"I spy with my little eye...," this time he punctuates each word with a kiss across her lower abdomen and hips, "... something wet, sweet, and delicious," before she can even begin to prepare herself, Mikes soft tongue licks over her, Ginny’s hips wrenching under his mouth immediately.

"Oh! Mmmm, that's so -- Mike!"

His tongue delves inside her, and he uses his upper body to keep her legs spread; the intense and truly mind blowing feeling emanating from the center of her body making her lose control over her limbs. She tries to bring her legs together but his hands run lightly up and down her thighs, holding her in place and making her see stars.

The world tips upside down and she's all of a sudden rolled onto her stomach, she finally opens her eyes to swivel her neck around and look at Mike. His eyes are bright and hungry and she can see how wet his mouth is, his beard shiny with her. He grabs her hips and heaves her up to her knees unceremoniously; all she can do is try to hold on and let him place her body where he likes.

She's not complaining; she's still dreaming.

He ravages her with a renewed vigor as she buries her face into the pillow, half holding herself up on her elbows, fingers clenching and unclenching around the fabric she's holding onto for dear life.

Her legs are shaking and she can't breathe, Mike's mouth is pure heat and he knows her, knows her body and her reactions so well he could teach a class on how to please her.

Her moans are getting louder and higher, she's so very close when he pulls back, kisses over her teasingly like he'd kiss her lips. She trembles.

"I spy...," his voice is raspy and so sexy that her entire body clenches.

"Mike! Please!" She sways her hips to entice, but he just holds her still and chuckles lowly.

"I spy with my little eye.... something perfect and pear-shaped," he grips her ass, massaging firmly before he spanks her left cheek. She bucks back into him and gasps when he leans forward and bites at the meaty part of her ass, sucking a mark into her skin he will no doubt admire and fondle later.

Without warning he dives back between her legs and gets her off so quickly and enthusiastically she swears she loses consciousness for a few seconds. She collapses on the bed, legs numb, breath laboured, and tingling.

He crawls beside her, laying down and running a light hand up and down her back as she slowly comes back to real life. Small shocks run through her, she's twitching uncontrollably and deliciously spent.

She opens her eyes and he's gazing at her, seemingly transfixed by what he sees. Ginny stares back, running her eyes over his face and feeling wonderfully content. She makes herself roll over so she can wrap her arms around him, pulling him close.

"See I told you I was winning," he finally says, a smug smile on his face.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, old man," she giggles dazedly, "but I'm entirely sure I won that particular game."

He leans into her space and kisses her softly, reverently, with such ardour that she's almost entirely sure no one has ever been kissed like this before.

"Not from where I'm sitting," he says when he pulls back, not going far, cuddling closer to her.

"I spy with my little eye...something prickly and monstrous," her hand runs down his cheek and tugs his beard again.

He makes a small affronted sound before burying his face in her neck, making her cackle and try and squirm away. 

"You love the beard, Baker, stop living in denial!" He laughs into her skin, still tickling her, still loving her, still making her feel beyond cherished.

When she's decided she's had enough, she wraps her legs around his waist and rolls them so she's on top. He's breathless, flushed and nothing but pure joy underneath her.

"This time I wanna play," she murmurs before leaning down and capturing his lips in hers. She feels his little muffled whimper against her mouth and can't help but smile into the next kiss. She pulls back barely an inch, waits for him to open his eyes before speaking.

"I spy with my little eye," she runs a hand down his bare chest, slipping into his sleep shorts to grip him possessively, she raises her eyebrows and smirks, "something big and hard."

His eyes cross and his head tips back, a soft moan escapes him as Ginny sets about demonstrating how truly competitive she can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you'd like, it's always appreciated!


End file.
